rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Racing School Basics
Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox/Tips and FAQ for Racing School Basics The Racing School Basics event is an introduction event for real racing 3. The intention of this page is to keep tips and FAQ for Racing School Basics in one place, which will hopefully help people race this event. Tips and FAQ History This is the forth iteration of a tips and FAQ page: * RR3 Michael P created tips for The 500's Tips and FAQ for The 500. * Guillejarque created a tips page for Project Impulse's challenge The Renault-Nurburgring-Race Teams update and blog for tips * RR3 Michael P created tips once more for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory's Tips and FAQ for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory * Guillejarque created a tips page once more for Le Mans - Pursuit of Victory, with Porsche. Each time the tips have improved. Unfortunately due to the way forum posts and blogs work, only the originator RR3 Michael P or Guillejarque can edit the first entry. With Tips and FAQ for Racing School Basics anyone can edit this page, hopefully this will lead to many more editors adding useful content for everyone’s benefit. General Tips Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) Read the following about how the time shifted multiplayer affects the AI of the bots, why it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down: * Time Shifted Multiplayer List of Offline Bot's Names This is the bots order (from faster to slower), and their countries: Methods to slow bots down Start / End Strategy I don't believe there is a time limited to this event, if I'm incorrect please let me know. FAQ The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? When the speed or time or distance is too high or fast or long, there are several things that can be done to reduce the target Make sure you cloud save before you start and after a handful of failed attempts try a cloud restore and retry the next method. Sometimes the AI is still reduced after the restore. * Try offline - if you've been online, you must do a force close too. * Try online - sometimes the AI target is different. * Try repeat, repeat , repeat, again lose by a big margin, don't come higher than 4th. * Try loosing by a big margin, but don't retry, instead complete and then re-enter the race - this takes more time but works. Sorry this takes so much time, but the AI will reduce. With a cloud restore it's quicker than a long service! For example, I tried 11 times to reach 1st place: Also see Methods to slow bots down Can I buy the car? The NISSAN SILVIA (S15) is available to purchase in the Pure Stock Challenge series and in the Road Car International series. It costs R$25700, or R$20560 with a 20% discount in the showcase events. the FORD FOCUS RS is available to purchase in the Pure Stock Challenge series, Road Car International series, and in the Hot Hatch Power Match series. It costs R$33000, or R$26400 with a 20% discount in the showcase events. If you start to play this event, all upgrades, customizations and VIP will remain on the car permanently, whether you acquire it from this event or buy it later. What is the minimum PR / upgrades required This entire Racing School Basics will only require one upgrade, on the car chosen to play the special event. The Manager "Will Introduce You To Upgrading" by asking you to upgrade "Basic Engine Tuning": * FORD FOCUS RS costs 4,000 and takes 2 Minutes * NISSAN SILVIA (S15) costs 3,900 and takes 2 Minutes How much do the upgrades cost? FORD FOCUS RS For car details see here: * FORD FOCUS RS For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version)#FORD FOCUS RS - Every car in the game with upgrade and PR values. - Direct link to the FORD FOCUS RS NISSAN SILVIA (S15) For car details see here: * NISSAN SILVIA (S15) For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version)#NISSAN SILVIA (S15) - Every car in the game with upgrade and PR values. - Direct link to the NISSAN SILVIA (S15) Useful Pages Game Navigation * RR3 Wiki:Most Profitable Races - Most profitable races & Series & Races Including best race for each series * Series and Special Events - List of every race in the game, in the same order as the game * Cars (Base Stats) - Every car in the game with no upgrade stats * Cars (Fully Upgraded) - Every car in the game with fully upgraded stats * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section (Classic Version) - Every care in the game with upgrade and PR values. Editing * How to add event data using the Challenge Template? - Challenge pages * How do I edit pages for Racing series? - Racing pages * Real Racing 3 Wiki:Sandbox - Useful for tests and trials Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down * How often does a car need servicing? - Interesting information on car damage per race * List of sales so far - Every car on sale since 2013 ! Useful for planning to buy an expensive car. External sites * Real Racing's Facebook page * Real Racing's Twitter page * FireMonkey's RR3 home page * FireMonkey's Announcements and FAQ home page * FireMonkey's Community help page Tips for Each Stage Stage 01 Tips about Racing School Basics Stage 1: Event 1: RR3 Michael P wrote: The player is given 40,000 to choose one car, the cheapest one is the NISSAN SILVIA (S15), leaving 14,300 for upgrades. The FORD FOCUS RS can be bought later with a 20% showcase discount, saving 6,600 off its full price 33,000. Generally, this event is an introductory event and is straightforward. Concentrate on learning the tracks and the car handling. Enjoy your first Cup at Brands Hatch - Indy Circuit Racer KCain10r wrote: Tips to get to the highest fame paying race, Endurance Kings: Buy the cheaper car, race the events and move on to the next series. In Pure Stock Challenge, skip Ford and Dodge Showcases, farm cups for R$ to purchase the BMW. Move on to Racing School Advanced. Event 2: RR3 Michael P wrote: Event 2 is split into an Autocross and Speed Snap, choose either of the event first. Concentrate on learning the tracks and the handling of the car, the speed will come. Credit: RR3 Michael P and everyone else who have posted comments. Stage 02 Tips about Racing School Basics Stage 2:: Event 1: RR3 Michael P wrote: Event 1 is an Elimination at Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca split into an Concentrate on learning the Mazda Raceway Laguna Seca track and the handling of the car, the speed will come. Event 2: RR3 Michael P wrote: Event 2 is a Cup at Suzuka East Circuit. Concentrate on learning the Suzuka East Circuit and the handling of the car, the speed will come. Event 3: RR3 Michael P wrote: Event 3 is another Cup this time at Brands Hatch. Concentrate on learning the Brands Hatch track and the handling of the car, the speed will come. Credit: RR3 Michael P and everyone else who have posted comments. Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the Racing School Basics Comments and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel maybe useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? *e.g. Can corners be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? *If so with what PR/upgrade? *What controls Tilt A / B ? *What assists - brakes high / low /off ? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that maybe useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event, if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to Racing School Basics Comments and let us know ;-)